fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Rafix2804/Blog Rafixa - Wydanie 4 "Po raz ostatni"
Uwaga ! Ten blog zawiera spoilery ! Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność! Czytacie blog użytkownika Rafix2804 ! W tym wydaniu: *Z powodów, że to ostatnie wydanie, to nie będzie recenzji *Zamiast tego będą aż dwa Top 10 *Będą również wzmianki o moich innych wycofanych fikcjach *Oraz odkryję kilka planów ! Premiery na FTP - Recenzje fikcji Dzisiaj nie będzie recenzji, ponieważ znudziło mi się ich pisanie... Więcej ich już nie zobaczycie... Najlepsze charactery, czyli Top 10 postaci jednego użytkownika Dzisiaj przedstawię aż dwa Top 10, więc szykujcie się !!! Najpierw Top 10 postaci Johnnego z Totalnego Miasta ! (Co do postaci z Totalnego Obozu to nie mogłem sie zdecydować nad miejscami) Dopiszę tylko krótki komentarz do tego, a nie będę pisać każdego po kolei ;) Frank.png|'Frank' - 11 miejsce PatrickTM2.png|'Patrick' - 10 miejsce Steve.png|'Steve' - 9 miejsce Simon.png|'Simon' - 8 miejsce TaylorTM.png|'Taylor' - 7 miejsce Casey.png|'Casey' - 6 miejsce MarkTM.png|'Mark' - 5 miejsce Shana.png|'Shana' - 4 miejsce Jenny.png|'Jenny' - 3 miejsce Stella.png|'Stella' - 2 miejsce Grace.png|'Grace' - 1 miejsce <3 Według mnie Patrick i Frank powinni odpaść jak najszybciej, bo ich nie cierpię. Simon i Steve też nie są najlepszymi postaciami. Taylor jest trochę drugą Cindy, ale jest nawet ciekawą postacią, tak jak Casey i dodają akcji do fikcji. Marka już nie ma, więc nie będę się wypowiadał na jego temat. Co do Shany to pewnie też jej koniec się zbliża, a mojej kochanej Stelli już nie ma. Zostały tylko Grace i Jenny za które trzymam kciuki ! '' ''Następny ranking będzie dotyczył postaci z PTP autorstwa LadyDreamy <3 Wiem, że po raz kolejny nie jest to top 10, tylko raczej ranking wszystkich postaci, ale nie chciałem zostawiać tamtych 4 osób. '' David.png|'David' - 14 miejsce Todd1.png|'Todd' - 13 miejsce Ricardo.png|'Ricardo' - 12 miejsce 150px-Austin.png|'Austin' - 11 miejsce Alfie.png|'Alfie' - 10 miejsce Sonya.png|'Sonya' - 9 miejsce Darryl.png|'Darryl' - 8 miejsce Denis.png|'Denis' - 7 miejsce Johan.png|'Johan' - 6 miejsce Pearl.png|'Pearl' - 5 miejsce Kimmy.png|'Kimmy' - 4 miejsce Misty.png|'Misty' - 3 miejsce JoJo.png|'JoJo' - 2 miejsce Lucy1.png|'Lucy' - 1 miejsce '' Pewnie was dziwi fakt, że Ricardo jest tak nisko. Otóż w tym konflikcie jestem po stronie Darryla. Todd i David to jedne z najgorszych postaci, ale dobrze, że jeszcze nie odpadli, ponieważ dodają trochę akcji do PTP. Alfie i Sonya nie są złymi postaciami, chociaż nie kibicuję im (wspomnę jeszcze, że Sonya już odpadła). Denisa z niewiadomych przyczyn polubiłem, mimo iż się za często nie odzywa. Johan jest idealnym odzwierciedleniem namolnego fana (trochę jak Sierra). Mam nadzieję, że Kimmy powróci, bo 13 miejsce to jak na nią za nisko. Misty z odcinka na odcinek jest coraz gorsza, ponieważ myślałem, że będzie raczej pozytywną postacią, a tu jednak się myliłem. Między JoJo a Lucy był pojedynek, który niestety przegrała JoJo. Jednak obie powinny zajść dość daleko ! Moje niewypały, czyli opisy fikcji, które nie doczekały się zakończenia ! Tym razem weźmiemy pod lupę wszystkie moje nieukończone fikcje. Na początek fikcja, która zapowiadała się dość obiecująco, czyli Nową Twarz Totalnej Porażki Owa fikcja na początku myślałem, że się powiedzie. Miał być na początek casting, gdzie 50 najlepszych osób przejdzie do następnego etapu. Potem z wyłonionej 23 miały być drużyny i tu już się zaczynała klasyczna Totalna Porażka. Moje plany jednak się zmieniły, ponieważ wszystkie te etapy zostały zmienione na 26 uczestników, którzy będą wykonywać zadania w dawnych miejscach TP (najpierw miał to być Plan, potem Wyspa, następnie Podróż, a pod sam koniec jeszcze raz Wyspa xD). Miałem już plany do tych postaci: *'Brad' - "Surowy antagonista" *'Brian' - "Przebiegły przystojniak" *'Christian' - "Nadęty artysta" *'Crystal' -'' "Silna przyjaciółka"'' *'Emily' -'' "Słaba przyrodniczka"'' *'Frankie' - "Malutki dzieciak" *'Gina' - "Przyjazna myślicielka" *'Harvey' - "Miły siłacz" *'Jake' - "Zamyślony nastolatek" *'Jeanette' - "Dzika wariatka" *'Kathy' - "Opiekuńcza przyrodniczka" *'Kimberly' -'' "Rozpieszczona córeczka"'' *'Lee' - "Bezwzględny rokowiec" *'Lucas' -'' "Poukładany chłopak"'' *'Michael' -'' "Rozkojarzony grubas"'' *'Penny' -'' "Wredna siostra"'' *'Rachel' - "Cicha strategiczka" *'Samantha' -'' "Szalona przyjaciółka"'' *'Samuel' -'' "Wysportowany gwiazdor"'' *'Sean' -'' "Leniwy luzak"'' *'Shelby' - "Pyskata punkówa" *'Shii Ann (później Liu Shii)' -'' "Dwulicowa lizuska"'' *'Simon' - "Wredny dzieciak" *'Stephanie' - "Miła siostra" *'Steve' - "Totalna ciamajda" *'Tiffany' - "Tępa blondyna" Na początku plan był prosty, narysować, a później napisać. Jednak narysowanie tylu postaci nie jest takie proste, więc okroiłem ponownie ekipę do 16 uczestników. Jednak powstanie TP:ZW pokrzyżowało moje plany, ponieważ te postacie miały po kolei wystąpić w pierwszym cyklu. Wynikałoby, że 25 postaci z poprzednich plus 13 z TP:ZW no i jeszcze moja 16. Wyszło ponad 60 postaci w jednym cyklu. Postanowiłem zrezygnować z tej serii i przenieść ją do drugiego cyklu. Może kiedyś ona wystartuje, lecz na pewno po zakończeniu PTP, a nawet jeszcze później. Kolejny niewypał - Totalna Porażka w Ameryce Ta fikcja (o ile można nazwać ją fikcją, ponieważ nie miała zwyczajnych odcinków) była moją współpracą z mym kolegą, niestety nie pamiętam jego nicku. Temat prosty - podróże po Ameryce Północnej, ale i również Południowej. Miałem plan na wszystkie miejsca, a nawet wybraliśmy zwycięzce, gdy nagle on odszedł z wikii. Jednak postanowiłem ją dalej pisać. Coraz bardziej przeszkadzało mi to, że nie pisałem tych odcinków jak tu wszyscy, więc postanowiłem ją zakończyć. Od tamtej pory już nie mam zamiaru pisać fikcji o podróżach (niech ktoś nie myśli, ze kiedyś napiszę), wyjątkiem było Totally Travels, które było po prostu NTTP (opisanego wyżej), tylko że ze zmianą tematyki i nazwy. Na dodatek powiem tylko tyle, że TPwA miała wygrać Courtney, pokonując Owena, a w finałowej piątce mieli się pojawić Duncan, Geoff i Heather. Coś ode mnie, czyli zapowiedzi dotyczące moich fikcji oraz mojej działalności na FTP Przerwa w pisaniu ? Przez pewien okres czasu kompletnie nie mam weny na pisanie fikcji. Stąd pojawiła się ta przerwa... Jednak mam nadzieję, że uda mi się do końca tygodnia napisać jeden, lub nawet dwa odcinki specjalne, aby w końcu zakończyć PWTP. Mam zamiar zabrać się również za PTP, ale nie zapominam też o TD:LCŻ. Mam już napisaną sporą część drugiego odcinka TD:LCŻ, ale wstawię go, kiedy będzie już cały. Co do odcinków specjalnych to mam już zaplanowane cały przebieg odcinka, lecz teraz zostaje tylko napisanie go, do czego nie mam zawsze ochoty. Drugi cykl ? Kiedy premiera ? Jeszcze co do drugiego cyklu, to nie mam żadnych pomysłów. Tzn. mam już listę uczestników i niektórzy już nawet są narysowani lub poprawieni (postacie, które już są tutaj, ale są nieco odmienione). Cykl ma się nazywać "Totally Travels" lub "Totally Places" co oznacza "Totalne Podróże lub Miejsca". Fikcje będą się odnosiły do różnych miejsc, w których będą przebywać uczestnicy (np. Góry, Ocean, itp.). Niech nikt mi nie zgłasza, że to ściąganie od kogoś pomysłu, ponieważ miała się ona zaczynać fikcją "Totally Travels" i już wtedy zaplanowałem wszystkie te fikcje, tylko po prostu jeszcze nie wiem, czy ona wejdzie w życie, więc ich nie dałem. Na zakończenie Dziękuje za przeczytanie już tak bardzo nudzącego bloga, ale wiecie to już ostatnie wydanie, więc proszę je komentować. Jeśli napiszę coś do mego bloga, to będzie to zapowiadanie następnej fikcji. Żegnajcie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach